The bad one
by GemmaD
Summary: Xemsai, a violent one... But who is the bad guy? Drabble


This is my very first fanfic in this site and in English… Tell me if there are some mistakes, please! I sincerely hope you like it. Enjoy

THE BAD ONE

It was the most beautiful thing he had in his life, and now he was loosing it entirely. He looked at his amazing blue hair, closed eyes, and pale skin, casting a shadow under his eyelids; he gazed at him in silence, without saying a word, his mind far away.

The beautiful Luna diviner turned his head. "Uh…"

The enigmatic man smiled at the corner of his lips. –How wonderful. Makes me think about what's real beauty.- he was thinking, but at the moment he just wanted him to spell his name.

He caught one of his wrist and turned it roughly. Saïx growled in surprise.

"Say my name" he ordered with a dull whisper.

Saïx made some incoherent sound, still half confused from his slumber.

"Say my name." he repeated slowly.

Saïx looked at him with anger. "You…"

Xemnas was just indifferent.

Saïx moved his own wrist away and escaped quickly to a corner of the room. He beheld him intently, both angry and scared at the same time. "It wasn't just enough for you to take me there and make me those things, it's never enough for you, you freak, dirty…" he cried, holding his wrist in pain, while his whole body was bleeding and aching.

Xemnas didn't find he had to answer. He got closer to him lazily, reaching his hand out.

"Go away!" Saïx cried, stepping aside.

"Calm down." He stated coldly.

"No!" Saïx exploded in a crazy laugh of triumph. While moving franticly he threw everything he met to the ground, Xemnas following him annoyed. Finally he was able to catch him and pin him to the wall.

"No… You bastard…" Saïx whispered desperately.

Xemnas hit him at the base of the neck and Saïx suddenly passed out. With a sigh, he took him onto his bed and covered him with the sheets. "Poor Saïx" he whisperd sadly, "Madness is taking you away from me… Look at what I have to do…"

Saïx clenched his teeth in his sleep, still trying to get him away. "No… Move aside… Go away…"

"Poor Saïx, it's just a delirium."

"No… You are crazy… You entered in my room suddenly, you hit me, and then…"

Xemnas shook his head. "That's not true, you know that."

"But…" he seemed so desperate, just about to cry, "I'm not a fool, I was just… Taking care of tomorrow mission and then you…"

"No, no, you attacked me first." Xemnas explained calmly, putting a hand on his forehead.

"But you pulled me to the ground and tore my clothes off!" his voice was broken.

"No, I was trying to defend myself from your attacks, and I ended tearing your clothes." He explained. "I didn't even try to get close to you."

"But…" Saïx clenched his fist, it was like talking with a stubborn child that could never be convinced, "I didn't do anything to you…"

"Yeah…" Xemnas caressed him so sweetly, "Berserk is so bad, but now everything is ok. Sometimes you're about to loose your temper, but I have taught you how to control yourself and recover your self control, for example saying my name. If you get panicked, try to relax and say my name."

Saïx tried to stand up with a sudden movement, but Xemnas was able to catch him in time. "Sssh." He whispered. "Calm down and tomorrow morning will come…"

"No, no…" he was just starting to cry. "It can't come over again… I can't stand it again… Please kill me now, but stop this crazy…"

"Calm down, calm down…" He kept on whispering.

Saïx clenched the sheets under him. "Xemnas, no…"

"Yes, say my name…"

"Xemnas, please, I beg you to listen to me…"

"Yes, go on."

"Xemnas… Please, Xemnas, you must stop…"

"You're doing a good job, go on, Saïx."

"Xemnas, please stop this cruel madness of yours! It's not funny, it's painful, it's really painful, it gets worse every time… Please Xemnas please stop everything…"

"Yes, 'Xemnas', say it another time."

"Xemnas, please… Listen…" but everything seemed useless. He stopped talking, his words meant nothing for him. He clenched his fists and turned around on the white sheet, he couldn't handle it but he couldn't do anything…

Xemnas smiled. "Good, Saïx." He said, caressing him tenderly, "Have you seen you just calm down when you say my name?"

Saïx didn't say anything for a while. "Yes. Thank you, Superior." He stated, without looking at him. "I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, we won't make it happen again, will we?"

Saïx nodded. "Never. I swear."


End file.
